A love though two lifetimes
by Selene1
Summary: This fic based on a old movie I had seen. Heero/Usagi. Don't flame me just because you don't like the couple. Hope you like it.


Hi

Hi! I know this is my second fanfic, but I watched this old movie and had this idea. Plus I had writer's block on The New Life. This story is about a pair of lover through two lifetimes, so they will have two names. One from their past life and one from their present life.

One very famous teenage actress and singer named Tsuki Yuki, aged 18.She had made many movies and had quite a few albums. Blond hair that shine like the sun, the right figure that guys drooled for and sapphire blue eyes that was the window to her soul. { can you guess? Usa or Mina . hahaha! At the word Tsuki, You guess it. It's Usa.} She is kind and very friendly. 

One also very famous teenage actor and singer named Yui Hiiro, aged 18 too. He and Yuki had played a couple in most of their movies and they also had sung many love songs too. Messy brown hair that fell boyishly around his face and prussian blue eyes that girls go crazy for. He is cold and aloof.

Another actor who is Yuki's brother named Tsuki Mamoru, aged 26. He kind of depends on Yuki to get the parts as he was not a very good actor and is very protective of Yuki. Black hair and midnight blue eyes that look almost like black.

These three is the main characters. So let start the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or the plot of the movie. Please don't sue me.

A love through two lifetimes

Chapter 1: The past

~~ The movie site ~~

Yuki and Hiiro leaned towards each other and their lips met in a gentle kiss. A few moments had past, they slowly break part to catch their breath. "I love you.", whispered Yuki. "I love you too", Hiiro gently whispered back.

"Cut", shouted the director, Mina. "Great job Yuki, Hiiro! Let's take a 10 mins break and reapply your make up.", said Mina. "Thanks.", replied Yuki. Mina only got a grunt from Hiiro, but after working so long with him she knew the grunt is a thanks.

Yuki is a natural actress. She expressed the emotion the character should be feeling then clearly and look very natural. She is very friendly, so there is no one in the show biz who isn't a friend of Yuki. She is famous not only because of her acting ability, but also her beautiful voice too. She is famous for her romance movies and love songs with Hiiro. 

Out of all the actor, Hiiro is the best actor Mina had. Even though he is cold and aloof in reality, he can act very well when he tried. He joins the show biz when he was in the orphanage. Now he is eighteen years old, he moved out to live on his own. Even though he keeps his exterior cold and aloof, Yuki got to his heart. He fell in love with her. They are the first couple in show biz to admit their relationship in public.

Yuki and Hiiro is chit chatting, though it looks like it is just Yuki talking but Hiiro is the silent type. What can you expect ! Meanwhile Mamoru is seething with anger as he looked at them.

Mamoru is Yuki's brother. He doesn't approve of Yuki and Hiiro's relationship. He had tried means and ways to break them apart, but to no avail. Hiiro and him got into many fights and arguments over Yuki's relationship with Hiiro. He is also an actor although not as famous as Hiiro. He, Yuki and another of their brother, Andrew depended on each other since they were young. Andrew, the oldest among the siblings started working at the age of 14 when their parents died. Then two years later, Mamoru joined the show biz. Another three years had past, Yuki also joined the show biz, at the age of 9.

At the age of 16, Yuki met Hiiro who is slowly rising in fame. They started as friends, but love was slowly budding. As the time flew past, Their relationship changed from friendship to love. They decided to reveal their relationship to the public. 

But thing suddenly come to a screeching end, as the whole studio burned to ashes within the night. All had escaped but Hiiro and Yuki. 

Hiiro and Yuki, the famous actor and actress and the famous couple were announced dead. Andrew went crazy and Mamoru went missing. 

To be continue … …

End of Chapter 1

So do you like it? I'm not a good author so don't flame me too hard. Any suggestion of the Usa and Heero's names? If not, maybe I should make the names up or use their original name. Well please read and review, but if you don't want to, then never mind. Ja ne 

P.S. I noticed that I use the word 'relationship' a lot wink! 

Light and hope,

artemis


End file.
